


Keep My Secrets

by HeavyMetalRunner



Series: The Absurd Marriage of Starscream and Megatron [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalRunner/pseuds/HeavyMetalRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This could be what they'd be like if the war had never happened, or many many eons after it ended, depending on how optimistic you are.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keep My Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This could be what they'd be like if the war had never happened, or many many eons after it ended, depending on how optimistic you are.

“Lover, I’m home!” Starscream walked into the living room and put down his case. He looked over and was instantly puzzled at the sight of Megatron huddled into a corner of the couch with his legs drawn up.

It was probably the most ridiculous sight he'd ever seen, but he was too stunned to appreciate the humor.

“What are doing?” He asked slowly. 

Megatron looked pained. “There’s a…problem.”

Starscream lifted a brow and walked over. “There’s no doubt about that. You want to be more specific?”

Megatron looked like he was struggling. To a stranger he might look sick or in pain, but Starscream knew this was how he looked when embarrassed. He couldn’t wait for the explanation.

“Look over there,” he inclined his head.

The directions being vague, Starscream looked around blindly for anything out of the ordinary before he noticed there was a smudge, or spot on the wall.

He focused a little more, and saw it was not a smudge but a cyberachnid—a tiny eight legged insect-like creature.

These creatures were mysterious; not for anything they did or how they lived, but because for some inexplicable reason they awoke irrational, and sometimes debilitating, fear into many Cybertronians. In fact, nearly half the population was affected by this mysterious fear. 

Starscream is lucky enough not to be afraid of the things, at least not pathologically so—he is equally disgusted by all buggies and beasts.

He turned to Megatron with the biggest smile ever to appear in the history of the universe. Megatron felt even more sick to his tank and head. “Don’t say anything. I can’t help it—and it’s not like I’m the only one.”

Starscream felt like he was going to burst, but he held in his laughter. He could take satisfaction in seeing oh high and mighty Megatron scared and shamed without saying something that would cause another fight that might even get him slapped again. And then all the mess that would follow—because people always jump to conclusions. 

“Don’t worry I’ll save you, my love.” He said with sarcastic valor. He went over and caught the creature between his claws, he heard Megatron make a choked sound, and he himself grimaced out of disgust, but braved it out for the sake of his love.

He took the struggling thing outside and threw it off the balcony.

“Did you put it far enough away?” Megatron asked in a tight voice.

Starscream snorted, “you do know that it didn’t come in here to personally hold you hostage, right?”

Megatron didn’t look convinced, but hummed in agreement nonetheless.

Starscream stood in front of him. “Are you going to thank the big strong bot who rescued you? Or can you not lower yourself to even show gratitude?”

Megatron huffed, “I was going to thank-you; but of course you didn’t give me a chance you arrogant glitch. And did you just call yourself big and strong because if so, I’m not going to thank-you because I’m never speaking to you again.”

“I know you're not familiar with the concept so I'll help you out—that is not how you show gratitude you big coward.” But he climbed on Megatron’s lap anyway.

Megatron regarded this action with a flat look. “Is my humiliation that wonderful for you, or is this your usual sluttiness?” 

“Hey, I’m not a slut—I just have a thing for big, curvy bots,” he purred, running his hands over said curves. “And yes, I was anticipating this all the way home.” He leaned in for a quick nuzzle, then leaned back smirking, “and yes, your humiliation is that wonderful for me.”

Megatron pulled their foreheads together so Starscream wouldn't see him grin. “I hate you.”

“Yeah yeah, I hate you too.”


End file.
